gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bad Romance
Bad Romance ist ein Song aus der zwanzigsten Episode der ersten Staffel, Viel Theater!. Er wird von den Mädchen der New Directions zusammen mit Kurt gesungen. Quinn, Rachel und Mercedes spionieren in der Episode Vocal Adrenaline aus und finden dabei heraus, dass sie einen Song von Lady Gaga performen. Dabei tragen sie Kostüme, die von den Outfits der Sängerin inspiriert sind. Die Mädchen wollen jetzt auch einen Lady Gaga Song singen und performen. Die Jungs, ausgenommen von Kurt, lassen sich davon nicht mitreißen und singen lieber einen Song von Kiss (Shout It Out Loud). Der Song von Lady Gaga ist auf ihrem zweiten Album "The Fame Monster" enthalten. Charts Lyrics Kurt: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Mädchen & Kurt: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Kurt: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Mädchen & Kurt: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Tina: I want your ugly I want your disease I want your everything as long as it's free I want your love (Love-love-love I want your love) Santana: I want your drama the touch of your hand (Kurt: Hey!) I want your leather studded kiss in the sand I want your love Love-love-love I want your love (Love-love-love I want your love) Quinn: You know that I want you and you know that I need you I want it bad, your bad romance Mädchen & Kurt: I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Kurt: Whoaaa oooh) I want your love and All your lovers' revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Kurt: Whoaaa oooooh) Caught in a bad romance (Kurt: Whoaaa oooooh) Caught in a bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-maa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Mercedes: I want your horror I want your design Cause you're a criminal as long as your mine I want your love Love-love-love I want your love Santana & Mercedes: I want your psycho your vertigo stick (Kurt: Hey!) Want you in my rear window baby you're sick I want your love Love-love-love I want your love (Love-love-love I want your love) Quinn: You know that I want you (Kurt: 'Cause I'm a freak baby!) And you know that I need you I want it bad, your bad romance Mädchen & Kurt: I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (whoaaaa ooh) I want your love and all your love has revenge You and me could write a bad romance Whoaaa oooooh caught in a bad romance Whoaaa oooooh caught in a bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Roma-roma-maa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-maa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Tina: Walk, walk fashion baby, Work it move that thing crazy Mercedes & Tina: Walk, walk fashion baby, Work it move that thing crazy Mercedes, Tina & Quinn: Walk, walk fashion baby, Work it move that thing crazy Mädchen & Kurt: Walk, walk passion baby, Work it I'm a freak, baby Santana: I want your love and I want your revenge I want your love I don't wanna be friends Je veux ton amour et je veux ta revanche Je veux ton amour I don't wanna be friends (Whoaaa oooooh) I don't wanna be friends (Caught in a bad romance) I don't wanna be friends (Whoaaa oooh) Want your bad romance (Caught in a bad romance) Want your bad romance! Mädchen & Kurt: I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Kurt: Whoaaa oooh) I want your love and all your love is revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Kurt: Whoaaa oooooh) Santana: Want your bad romance! (Kurt: Caught in a bad romance) Want your bad romance! (Kurt: Whoaaa ooooh) Want your bad romance! (Kurt: Caught in a bad romance) Mädchen & Kurt: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah- Roma-roma-maa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Kurt: Want your bad romance! Videos thumb|370px|left|Glee - Bad Romance Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Kategorie:Solos von Tina Kategorie:Solos von Quinn Kategorie:Solos von Santana